


Where Do Babies Come From?

by Puffie



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Biology, Child Zilong, Fluff, Gen, Humor, child ling, innocent children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: When little Zilong and Ling were caught sneaking into the women's dormitory, they were horrified to learn the possible consequences of their actions. Written for MGL.
Relationships: Baxia & Ling (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Baxia & Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Ling & Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Yu Zhong & Baxia (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Yu Zhong & Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 4





	Where Do Babies Come From?

****

**Where Do Babies Come From?**

* * *

They did it again, Yu Zhong rolled his eyes as two children reach the wall separating the men's dormitory from the women's courtyard. Little Ling jumped high, able to reach the top with his hand, and pulled himself up. Zilong looked around, eyes wide and nervous before he reached up to his friend.

It was against the rules to sneak into the women's dormitory, but the boys never really understood why. It's only natural to be curious. Maybe if he wasn't in the right mood, he wouldn't have to fetch the two boys. But he's bored. Yu Zhong grinned as he made his way to the women's dormitory, knocking first and requesting for the senior nun who watched over the girls. It wasn't hard to find Zilong and Ling loitering in one of the orchid gardens.

Yu Zhong observed from a distance: Zilong was talking to a girl who seemed to be the same age. Meanwhile, Ling was the lookout, ready to warn his friend in case a nun spots them. Zilong's cheeks were red and the smile on his face was huge, ear to ear. The girl, Meifen, was a lot taller than the two boys and was just starting to blossom into a young maiden.

There was no need to interfere as the chat didn't really last long. Yu Zhong hummed a merry tune as he walked back. The boys climbed over the wall again, not knowing what awaited them on the other side. "Hello, little Zilong, and Ling." Yu Zhong grinned at the two children, fear and shock in their eyes. "Don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone," the man smiled and enjoyed the look of horror he's seeing.

"We're so sorry…" Zilong said quietly, fiddling with his fingers, his shoulders hunched in guilt as he looked up to the man towering above him. "It's my idea… I only asked Ling to come with me. Please don't punish him."

Ling looked both terrified but also defiant. "It was only a short talk! Zilong didn't even touch her!" The silver-haired boy clenched his fist and looked at Yu Zhong straight into the eyes. "Zilong did nothing wrong."

The friendship was touching. Yu Zhong held back laughter and decided to execute the idea brewing inside him since earlier. "But what if he got her pregnant?"

"W-What?" Zilong's mouth gaped open, eyes wide and horrified. All the color from his face drained until he was as pale as Ling, who was also unsettled and unable to speak.

"You know that women get pregnant, don't you?" Yu Zhong said, scratching his beard. Months ago, the woman who regularly delivered salt to the Dragon's Altar became pregnant. All the young apprentices were fixated on her monthly progress until she gave birth.

"I didn't want to-" Zilong's voice shook and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't you ever wonder why you're not allowed to go there?" Yu Zhong bent down to look at the boys sympathetically, eye-level. Despite Ling's intelligence, he didn't seem to know the truth either. "Because if a boy went there, a baby might suddenly grow from a girl's body." His words made Zilong step back and shook his head in disbelief.

"Is there any way to undo this? Maybe there's a magic spell to stop the pregnancy!" Ling suggested, impassioned.

Yu Zhong bit his lip - the best way to stop himself from bursting into laughter at the innocence before him. Was it cruel? Nope. Much kinder than being punished for trespassing and forced to clean the toilets. "Don't worry young ones, Baxia would know. Go to him right now and ask about the solution."

* * *

"Baxia, I need your help…" Zilong finally spoke after minutes of fidgeting and walking around the kitchen. Whatever it was, it seemed urgent. Ling also seemed perturbed, and it was the first time he saw them so scared together. "I went to the women's dormitory…" Baxia raised an eyebrow but urged the child to continue, "and I may have gotten Meifen pregnant."

He almost spat out his food hearing Zilong's words, and swallowed hastily with water. Zilong was just eleven years old. It seemed impossible. Baxia needed more details. "How? Tell me everything, Zilong."

"After we met at the Spring Festival last year, we exchanged letters…" Zilong murmured, head bowed, eyes shifting with each word. "Then we agreed to meet and talk again face to face."

"And?" Baxia crossed his arm.

"We talked about our favorite book. And then… I didn't know that… " Zilong's voice was shaking.

"Did you… touch her?"

Zilong shook his head. Ling stepped forward and looked at Baxia with a straight face. "Yu Zhong told us that a boy's presence might have caused a baby to grow inside Meifen. He said you can help us."

Yu Zhong. That explained everything. Bastard. Baxia massaged his temple, from the top of the scalp to the hairs near his nape, and groaned. "You definitely didn't get her pregnant. Yu Zhong is fooling around with both of you." He said flatly.

Zilong blinked repeatedly and hope seemed to have returned to his eyes. Ling, however, looked annoyed, cheeks red in anger. Even at his age, Ling's pride was like an adult's.

"So how does a woman get pregnant?" Ling asked, brows furrowed in concentration and eyes locked on Baxia.

The two boys waited for an answer expectantly and Baxia felt his palms grew colder. Yu Zhong will pay for this. Where should he even begin? "So you already know that a baby grows inside the woman's body." The two nodded, the memory of the pregnant salt vendor still fresh in their minds. "What do you think is the father's role? We as men, what is our part?"

"The man plants the seed," Zilong answered, wide-eyed and dreamy. "I heard the baby grows because of love and music."

"How is the ritual performed?" Ling placed his hands on the table, looking at Baxia dead serious.

Baxia massaged his face. He was the adult. "So it goes like this…"

The revelation seemed to have wiped the smile off the two boys' faces. Both of them looked so red like tomatoes, and he was sure their minds were filled with imagination about the new fact they learned. Baxia leaned back and took a deep breath. He had fulfilled his mission and educated the next generation, and it was so damn awkward.

"I see. I understand now… " Zilong said after a long silence. "Hey Baxia? Have you made a baby before?"

Baxia let out an exasperated sigh. In the same moment, a burst of evil laughter echoed from the back of the room, belonging to the mastermind of it all. "Yu Zhong! You bastard..."

"Well done Baxia. Well done!" Yu Zhong was wheezing and out of breath, clapping. The man was so pleased with the cruelty he pulled. "Now kids, ask him about-"

"Shut up, Yu Zhong!"


End file.
